An Ancient memory
by DelfinoBlu
Summary: A romantic story on TechxRev, by Deviantart. I'm the author Kikka24moon. ;)
An Ancient Memory…

Rev was surprised, but at the same time enchanted by the landscape.  
Why Tech had brought him there? Right there, in their land Christmas?

"Tech ..." he called her softly, the young runner.  
"Why did you bring me here in our homeland? And because we have these strange Indian clothes? Can you me explain the reason for your surprise? ".

Tech did not answer. He looked gently Rev, with a quiet smile.  
"Sit here, Rev.". Invited him to sit next to him, directly on the edge of the top of the cliff.

Rev obeyed and sat down too. He was still confused by the strange behavior of Tech. But it was also eager to know the answer soon.

Tech said at last: "See this book, which I carry on my lap?".  
He pointed to a dusty book from the air very old, worn draped in old skins. Rev is even more surprises. He just nodded in silence, shyly.

"Good." Sighed the coyote, breathing deeply.  
"Rev, this is the diary of Wile . My famous ancestor. ".

Rev said nothing. He was fascinated by that aura of mystery. He was anxious to know what he was getting the coyote.

"You see ..." he began to explain the coyote, with his tone calm. "This diary was written in 1956, ie after his marriage. It contains a lot of things that I myself did not expect to read. ".

Rev increased the forehead, frowning. "What do you mean?".  
Tech did not answer that question. Seemed slightly nervous. He looked down ...  
He opened the diary Wile's, flipping through pages quickly. He put his fingers in the middle of the volume and pulled out a familiar-looking object:  
A sparkling blue pen.

Rev was stunned. In his mind, he ran his hunch.  
"That's ... it's ... well, that's what I'm thinking?".

Tech nodded. "Yes, this is the pen of your ancestor: Roadie Runner."

Rev swallowed. "And that makes us in the diary of your ancestor?".  
Tech sighed. "You might be very surprised. Indeed, perhaps shocked. ".

Rev eyes widened in surprise. "And that is?"  
Tech began to explain. "See ... Wile kept it in his diary. For a reason: he wants to always be mindful of your ancestor. ".

Rev was breathless. His expression seemed to ask why.  
Tech went on. "In short, Wile was in love with Roadie.".

Rev opened its beak. "What!?". And he laughed nervously.  
"Sorry, but this is absurd. Our ancestors were married with females of their own species. ".

Tech denied, seriously. "But it did not happen. Their marriages were just a cover to protect their true love.  
you forget that it was in 1956: a very difficult season for people of color and gays.  
Gay people, then, before they were almost always forced to hide often, eventually even to marry members of the opposite sex. ".

Rev did not know what to say. "But ... But ... I do not understand ... They had always been enemies. How could they be in love, despite their major differences? ".  
Tech raised his hand to reassure him. "Only at the beginning. See, love is sometimes unpredictable. And this happened so at our ancestors. Before they were enemies, and often were always arguing. Then one day, my ancestor had finally caught yours. Still, he had failed to kill him. Why? After many years of hunting, had so attached to that bird ... Such is that he decided not to eat more. They became friends, because in the end Roadie, to reciprocate, he had saved the life of a trap for coyotes. And so later, they fell in love between the two. "

Rev was completely stunned. Who could have imagined all this?

Tech went on with the story. "But the two were well aware of living in a very difficult: There were a lot of intolerance towards all differences.  
Thus, after a long time of living together in love, the two were forced to leave. With a lot of pain. A year later, both were married with their women and had many children. But their love was not forgotten:  
They continued to see each other secretly. Risky, but nice. But also full of suffering.  
Think, Roadie trying to convince Wile to leave a life that did not belong at all. But my ancestor has too afraid. Roadie was angry and quarreled furiously with Wile. It was the last time they see each other.  
But years later, Roadie became gravely ill and died in a mysterious way. But Wile knew something else: he had committed suicide for love. Depressed and full of guilt, Wile finally left his wife and went to the tomb of Roadie. For to die beside him. He said it made no sense to continue to live without his beloved life partner. ".

Rev said nothing. His eyes are almost filled with tears. "Oh, my God ...".

Tech gave the diary. "Read it well, calmly. You'll understand the reason for his gesture. "  
Rev nodded and took the volume. He read everything very carefully.  
In the end, he said. "I can not believe it ...".  
Tech nodded, and added, pointing to one thing. "Look at this. Here explains the reason of his love for your grandfather. "

Rev it read: "I did not know what to do. I decided to leave the civilized world and dedicate myself to wildlife. Howling at the moon to mark the death song, keep fasting for a few days in the middle of cactus, fight other predators for food, travel getting away from it all and more. Then at that time, I had met an Indian tribe. There I had heard of the legend of the Great Grey Coyote. And I was fascinated by other Indian customs. The Indians, unlike whites, they had a great sense of respect and loyalty to the diversity. Communicated often with Mother Nature and His Sons Animals. As the bison, eagle, horse, bear, wolf, deer, or ... the coyote.  
The coyote, according to the tribe, is a solitary animal, very unlike the wolf. However, it was equipped with a fighting spirit destined to face various obstacles.  
So what would be my personal Spirit. The spirit of the ancestor of all the coyotes.  
I prayed for him, Give me the strength, the Great Grey Coyote. The power of love. You know what I have inside my heart. Great Spirit, let my soul go to incarnate into a new era. A new era more tolerant, where to crown finally my dream of love. Where will recover  
lost time with loved Roadie.  
So it will be The Curse of the Coyote in Love. ".

Rev closed the diary and looked Tech. "The Curse of the coyote in love? You mean ... "  
The coyote nodded. "Yes, we are the embodiment of Wile and Roadie. After at least 700 years. ".  
Rev looked at the diary. "This is unbelievable.".  
"Yeah ... Now I know why. When I'm in love with you for the first time, I knew that you were the right person. I thought you were very familiar. It was as if I had already seen somewhere. Now I know. "  
Rev smiled and sighed. "Oh, Tech. This was the best surprise I've ever seen ... ".  
Tech put his hand in his diary. "We have to show the public that this diary is the greatest proof that Love knows no boundaries. And perhaps our families finally understand that our love is here to stay. ".  
Rev was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Tech." He hugged the coyote.  
Then a deep kiss. A few minutes later, Tech gave the feather Roadie's at Rev. "Here, after all, is the pen of your grandfather."  
Rev, however, denied. Took the feather and placed it on the head of coyote. "No, you keep it. Will bring you luck. "  
Tech laughed softly. And kiss him deeply. After a minute, They both looked at the sunset of the canyon….


End file.
